


Date Night

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Date Night, F/M, dating Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda is taking her Vulcan boyfriend out for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Amanda was just putting the final touches to her hair when the intercom buzzed. Smiling to herself, she pressed the door release and awaited her punctual Vulcan boyfriend. It felt strange thinking of Sarek as her boyfriend, but really there was no other word to describe him.  _ Especially after… _ her memory was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

With a final primp of her hair, she answered the door and was momentarily overcome at the sight of him, backlit by the hallway light. Sarek frowned at her reaction

“Is this not acceptable? You said I was to ‘dress human’ .”

“Sarek, you...you look beautiful.” Was all she could manage. He was wearing a dark slim fitting suit with a deep purple coloured shirt open at the collar. She was almost almost certain the shirt was silk.

“Soren said you would find the colours pleasing and the fit would highlight the areas of my physique you find most appealing.”

Amanda stifled a laugh. “Did he?” She draped her arms across his neck. “Well, I think I'd better make sure he understands that you,” she leaned in to kiss him, “are mine.”

Sarek pulled away from the kiss and gave her a confused look. “I don't understand.” 

“It doesn't matter.” She kissed him again and Sarek allowed himself to pull Amanda closer to him, resting his hands on the small of her back. Amanda moaned into the kiss before breaking it with some reluctance. “I think we should leave before I find a reason to keep you here.” 

“You still have not told me where we are going.” 

“Then it wouldn't be a surprise.” She locked her door and turned to find Sarek watching her with a strange intensity. He hadn’t had a chance to see what Amanda wore but now in the light of the hallway he could see the tight figure hugging strapless red knee length dress. He regarded her with a hunger and wondered if he would ever be able to maintain control around this remarkable woman. 

“Is there a timetable?” He asked, taking a step towards her. 

“No.” She breathed. 

“Then we do not have to leave immediately.”

They only made it as far as the sofa and Sarek never did find out where Amanda had planned to take him. 


End file.
